mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Jirōbō
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Jirōbō Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Classification: Human ninja, curse seal enhanced ninja Age: 14 Attack Potency: City-Block level+ (Matched Choji)| Multi City-Block level (Ten times stronger than in base) Range: Over a dozen meters with earth manipulation Speed: Supersonic (Blitzed Naruto's group, including Neji and Kiba) | At least Durability: City-Block level+ (Effortlessly took the heft of giant Choji's weight) | Multi City-Block level (Physically ten times stronger) Lifting Strength: Class M (Able to easily hold and toss giant Choji) | Class M+ Striking Strength: Class GJ+ Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools, explosive tags Intelligence: Skilled in combat, though he can be a cocky idiot Weaknesses: Somewhat cocky Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Chakra Manipulation -Chakra Absorption (Low-level) -Earth Manipulation (Low-level), -Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant (skilled in the Rakanken fighting style which is similar to sumo) -Barrier Creation (Low-level) -Shapeshifting (can merge with another member of the Sound Four to transform their appearance), -Can use the power of the Cursed Seal which utilizes the planet's natural energy to power up his jutsu and physical stats Notable Attacks/Techniques: ▪'Juin '(Cursed Seal):' Placed on the user by Orochimaru utilizing Jugo's unique enzymes, the Cursed Seal allows one to augment their physical stats such as strength, speed, and chakra as well as their ninjutsu and genjutsu abilities through the use of natural energy. There are two stages of the Cursed Seal: The initial stage appears as the Cursed Seal markings spread across the user's body, allowing them to forcefully absorb natural energy and create sage chakra. Once the advanced stage of the Cursed Seal is awakened, the user's abilities increase further and their body transforms in to a grotesque appearance as their chakra is forcefully drawn from them and replaced with potent sage chakra. Although with these transformations the power of ninjutsu is greatly increased and becomes senjutsu, prolonged use of the Cursed Seal's power is dangerous and causes great strain on the user's body. -'''Rakanken '(Arhat Fist):' A form of taijutsu similar to sumo, this fighting style relies on applying great physical strength to martial arts techniques to increase the raw power of the user's strikes. The user of this style puts the weight of their entire body in to their blows with the intent to take down the target quickly. The strength of these attacks are increased further with the awakening of Jirobo's Cursed Seal stages. : ⦁'Shōshitsu''' (Rising Knee): Jirobo quickly lifts his leg to strike his opponent with an upward knee thrust. : ⦁'Tokken' (Thrusting Shoulder): Using the full weight of his body, Jirobo will smash into his target with his shoulder. : ⦁'Hōshō' (Crumbling Palm): This technique is a quick forward palm strike. : ⦁'Shōgekishō' (Upwards Attacking Palm): A powerful upward palm thrust. While in stage 2 of the Cursed Seal, the force of this attack was strong enough for Jirobo to send giant Choji flying several dozen meters in to the air. : ⦁'Asshō' (Pressure Palm): Jirobo strikes using a strong downward palm thrust. : ⦁'Gangeki' (Rock Attack): Jirobo attacks with a forceful punch. -'Doton (Earth Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques. It allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. These techniques can alter the landscape on a large scale, and solid earth barriers are commonly used as defense. Some earth jutsu can even alter hardness and weight properties. : ⦁'Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu' (Earth Release Barrier: Earth Dome Prison): Jirobo forms a rock dome around a target or a group of targets. The victim(s) inside the earth barrier in turn have their chakra drained or "eaten" by Jirobo. The inside walls of the stone dome are self-repairing and regenerate from damage caused to them, though they can be destroyed with sufficient enough force. Due to the barrier's uneven chakra distribution, the side of the formation opposite of Jirobo has the slowest regeneration speed, and can be broken more easily. : ⦁'Doton: Doryō Dango' (Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling): Using a combination of chakra and super strength, Jirobo can lift a building-sized chunk of earth out of the ground. The giant rock can be hurled at a target or a group, crushing land and trees in its path. : ⦁'Doton: Doroku Gaeshi' (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return): To use this technique, Jirobo will place his hands on the ground and cause the earth to shift into a sturdy wall. This stone wall provides defense and protects from frontal attacks, though it can be destroyed with enough force. '-Kekkai Hōjin' (Barrier Method Formation): To use this technique, four explosive tags are placed around a target area. When a person enters the formation, the explosive tags detonate to destroy the target with a large blast. '-Konbi Henge' (Combination Transformation): A shapeshifting technique that allows two people to merge and change into a new form. The Sound Four used this jutsu to disguise themselves as the Kazekage's two body guards (two in each form). '-Shishienjin' (Four Violet Flames Formation): To execute this technique, the Sound Four stand in a square formation around an area and form a large protective chakra barrier. They then form a second barrier level on the inside to protect them from potential disturbances within the barrier, as they must remain in formation to keep the jutsu activated. This works to their advantage, as only they can cancel out the technique. Any person or object that comes in contact with the barrier's walls will be engulfed by flames. '-Shikokumujin' (Four Black Fogs Formation): A type of barrier jutsu used by all the members of the Sound Four specifically to aid in the process of Cursed Seal ascension. This technique forms a black barrier of chakra which locks the target in a coffin during their "temporary death" stage. This barrier is powerful enough to block the vision of Neji's Byakugan. Key: Base-CS1 | CS-2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ' ' Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto